Ric's Angels
by Dingoes8MyBaby
Summary: WWF meets Charlie's Angels! The Angels: Lita, Trish, and Ivory. Their boss? None other than Ric Flaire. And Flaire's right hand man? Mick Foley! R&R!
1. Introduction

Here's my disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters, and this has no affiliation with the WWF, the dead WCW, and dead ECW. Now, read on!  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Ric's Angels  
  
  
  
Once upon a time there were three very different little girls.  
  
The Playground of Kinder Care. On the playground, there are many boys and girls running around, big and small. One, a little brunette, is playing with a Hulk Hogan action figure. A bigger kid comes up, his shadow going over the little girl's figure. Sitting Indian style on the blacktop, she looks up at the bully. The boy bully grabs the Hulk Hogan action figure, saying something about wrestling is for boys and that she should go play with some Barbie's. The bully turns around and the brunette gets pissed. She stands up, runs after the bully, and puts him in a headlock!  
  
The boy screams as teachers gather around, trying to get the headlock off of the boy, but Ivory won't let go.  
  
A classroom in Canada. The classroom is full of six and seven year olds, sitting in awe at what they are witnessing, their mouths dropped, as well as the teacher's mouth. It turns out that they are watching one of their fellow classmates, a blonde haired girl, writing out about Einstein's theory of relativity. She puts the chalk down, and turns around, wearing a red shirt with a Canadian flag on it. She has a big smile on her lips as she puts her hands on her hips.  
  
A rich house in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. A little red headed girl, smiling and wearing a pretty dress, sits up in a chair at the dinner table, well mannered and that sort of thing. She asks her mother if she can go out and play, and her mother says she can. She runs off towards the outside. She runs behind the house, and rips off her dress, showing that she has something more in the 'now' of fashion for kids. She then takes out a pink bandana and ties it around her head. She pulls out a temporary tattoo, licks it, and slaps it on her tricep, or where it would be if she had one.  
  
Three very different little girls who grew up to be three very different women.  
  
The brunette, now in her twenties, is marching around college campus with a megaphone in her hand and her bra in the other. She's shouting into the megaphone about Women's equality and activists issues. She then tosses her megaphone to her friend and takes out a lighter. She holds her bra up in the air and then lights the end of the bra that she isn't holding. It ignites into flames, almost taking her hand off. She drops it quickly into a trash can, frightened, and the fire lights the trash in there on fire, creating a huge bon fire. All of the women scatter, including the brunette.  
  
In a hospital room in Canada, a beautiful blonde doctor walks in, wearing a white lab coat, a stethoscope around her neck, and a clipboard in her hands. All the essentials for being a doctor, which she now is. Very highly qualified, she is, as she meets with the patient and goes over the stuff she has written down on the clipboard. The patient however is too busy staring down her shirt. The blonde doctor notices and gives him a slap and tells him to pay attention to her. He does after that.  
  
Mexico. We see the red head girl, standing surrounded by thugs, wearing sombreros and Mexican attire. One goes for her, but she kicks him in the head with a nice snap kick. The redhead turns, runs up one man, flips back, kicking him as she does, and lands on her feet. The two men are now down on the ground. Another comes up from behind her, grabbing her arms, one of them tattooed, while another comes up towards her. She kicks the charging thug in the gut, sending him into the wall behind himself. Then, she brings her leg up behind herself into the man's groin holding her.  
  
The man lets go of her and drops to his knees. The thug she kicked into the wall takes out a knife, it flashing from the light. The redhead tells him to bring it. They run towards each other, the redhead getting to him quicker than he does to her. She grabs the man by the top of his shoulders, jumping up, wrapping her legs around his head, and does a back flip, bringing his head down to the ground with her legs. She gets up and puts her hands on her hips in disbelief at the poor fight they put up.  
  
But, with three things in common: They're bright, they're beautiful, and they work for me.  
  
I'm a wealthy billionaire who, opened up an agency where people with problems can come and be helped by my Angels. Ivory, the femme fetal. Trish, the beautiful brains. Lita, the extreme assassin.  
  
And my name? My name's Ric. Ric Flair. This is their story. 


	2. Going To Work

It's morning and the beautiful red head Angel, Lita, sleeps comfortably on her lover's bed. A few of her red locks are covering her soft face, her hazel eyes covered by her closed eyelids. Her hand is on her pillow near her face. Lita however is not alone. She never did like sleeping alone, it made her feel safe, which is why the stranger next to her had a large, muscular arm over her hips and blanket. As Lita starts to awake, she can feel kisses slowly being trailed down her tattooed shoulder. Her eyes slowly flutter open as she turns over onto her back and sees the beautiful, raven haired man looking down at her, his arms wrapped around her still. She combs his long black hair behind his ear and then trails her soft hand down his semi hairy chest.  
  
"Morning," escapes from her lips as she moans a bit from just waking up. He kisses her forehead as he mumbles the same to her in between kisses.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" Matt asked, staring into those beautiful hazel oculars while combing a strand of red hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Mmm. Good. You're bed's real comfortable. Plus, sleeping next to you equals great night. Beats a Serta mattress, that's for sure!  
  
Their morning after silence is broken suddenly by Lita's Nokia cell phone on the nightstand. It suddenly starts beeping, telling her she has a Text Message. She looks away from the dark haired Hardy and to her pink cell phone. Lita grabs it, sitting up a bit in the bed, and looks at it.  
  
MEETING AT 9:00 AM - FOLEY  
  
Lita turns back to Matt and gives him a kiss.  
  
"I've gotta go, babe. Duty calls," Lita said, before she stands up, walking completely naked across the room over to a chair where her clothes hang over. As Matt watches the perfect body walk away from him, he lets out a sigh.  
  
"You sure you wanna go? I was gonna make waffles," leading his words on, as if to persuade her into staying.  
  
She grabs her black tank top, putting her arms in, and turns back around to face him. She gives him a look telling him that he knows she can't before she slides the tank top on and then grabbing her purple thong.  
  
"Oh well, now I can watch Shrek…again," Matt says before rolling onto his back.  
  
Lita, slides her purple thong on, then grabs her green baggy pants and pulls them on, fastening the belt around her waist. Lita turns around now and walks over to Matt. She gives him another kiss.  
  
" Make them anyway. That'll be our dinner. And then, you can have me for desert," says while giving a mischievous smile before they kiss again.  
  
Lita stands back up straight and grabs her shoes, walking out.  
  
  
  
Music is pulsing in the studio. An assistant loads the film into a professional camera and then heads over towards the photographer, holding the camera carelessly. She hands the camera to the photographer, wearing all black and obviously artistic. Or so he seems to think of himself. He grabs the camera, shouting out directions for his model to do. His model?  
  
The beautiful blonde Trish Stratus walks out in front of a big, white backdrop. She's wearing barely anything as she starts moving to the music and forming poses for the photographer. White flashes snap at her as she changes poses every few seconds. Suddenly, her cell phone starts to beep. Trish turns her head towards it, blonde locks flying. She runs over towards it and picks it up. The photographer wonders what the hell she's stopping the shoot for. Trish reads the message on her cell phone.  
  
MEETING AT 9:00 AM - FOLEY.  
  
Trish puts the phone back into her gym bag, grabs it and runs off. The photographer shouting after her that she'll never work in this town again. Trish however shrugs it off, and continues towards her dressing room to get changed.  
  
  
  
The sweat drips from the brunette's forehead. The tension is very built up. Not a sound is heard as her fingers hold tight pliers in one hand, and the other hand hovering over two wires, one blue, one red. Ivory looks back and forth from each wire, wondering which one to pull.  
  
"Let's see…. Red wire…blue wire…how cliché." she says out loud to herself.  
  
She makes perfect judgment, and she's known for it. That's exactly why Mr. Flair picked her as one of his Angels. Sure, he could have had any pick of the litter, but he chose her. And that meant something. While no one was there, she still felt she had to prove herself to these damned wires.  
  
Ivory wipes the beads of sweat off of her forehead by the back of her free hand. Slowly then, she grabs the blue wire, holding it steady, as she brings the pliers forward and cut the blue wire. Ivory quickly looks up and around her surroundings. Nothing. Everything was still here. She laughed to herself.  
  
"Of course it's still here silly. It's just the fire alarm," Ivory once again announces to the walls.  
  
Ivory tossed the fire alarm onto her bed as she stood up. Now it wouldn't be as loud when there was a fire. The cell phone on her nightstand started to vibrate, since she had it set to vibrate whenever a text message came through. She turned back around, hearing the humming and jumping of the phone on the wood nightstand. Ivory smiled as she walked back over to her nightstand, sitting down on her comfy bed adjacent to it, and picked the Nokia up.  
  
MEETING AT 9:00 AM - FOLEY  
  
Ivory gave a smirk towards the cellular phone before she set it back down on her nightstand and stood up, going to get ready.  
  
  
  
Outside of Ric Flair's head quarters, there are a few guys, lounging around. Probably near 16 or 17 years of age. They had just come from 7 Eleven, as seen with Slurpees with wrestlers on their cups. They're laughing and having a good time, talking about girls, as all teenage boys do. They tell lies of how big they are, how many girls they've done it with, what they've made them do, etc. Suddenly, their mouths stop chattering as Def Leopard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me" fills their ears from their boombox. It's almost like a movie as all three Angels pull up to the head quarters on custom designed motorcycles.  
  
Lita, Trish, and Ivory get off of the bikes, laughing, and shaking their hair out, avoiding the helmet hair. The boys gawk at their outfits, Lita's thong, Trish's assets, and Ivory's tight leather pants with a hole in the back just above her ass. The Angels look over at the teenagers as one drops his blue Slurpee all over his pants and not even caring. Lita raises her fine eyebrow as she glances over at the other two. The three of them start to laugh as they walk past the boys up the stairs towards the main doors. 


End file.
